A landmine is a type of self-contained explosive device, typically placed onto or into the ground, which explodes when triggered by a vehicle, person, animal, etc. Similarly, an improvised explosive device (IED) is an explosive device often used in unconventional warfare by terrorists, guerrillas, or commando forces. Insurgents in Iraq have made the IED (often referred to simply as roadside bombs) one of their main weapons against coalition forces. Indeed, some reports estimate that most casualties in Iraq have been the result of IEDs.
Landmines and IEDs are typically lethal and often difficult to detect. Landmines and IEDs are difficult to find and disarm, in large part because of their size, construction, and often irregular placement. In 2005 alone, the U.S. military spent $3.3 billion to defeat IEDS, concentrating their spending on improved armor for vehicles and soldiers and better technology, such as sensors, radio jammers, and robotic bomb-disposal devices. But more and more landmines and IEDs are being deployed, often inflicting high numbers of casualties and low costs.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the art to for improved techniques for detecting landmines and/or improvised explosive devices.
One aspect of certain exemplary embodiments relates to techniques for detecting buried, non-buried, and/or partially buried on- and/or off-route mines and/or improvised explosive devices.
Another aspect of certain exemplary embodiments relates to techniques for detecting buried or non-buried on- or off-route mines and/or improvised explosive devices at a standoff distance of approximately 300 feet while traveling at a speed of approximately 25 kilometers per hour.
Yet another aspect of certain exemplary embodiments relates to detecting non-buried on- or off-route mines and/or improvised explosive devices using substantially forward-looking bistatic antenna transceivers capable of operating over two channels.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, a method of detecting non-buried mines and/or improvised explosive devices is provided. Distance data may be tracked. Range-magnitude radar data may be collected from substantially forward-looking bistatic antenna transceivers capable of operating over two channels. A first transceiver may capture radar data from a first area, and a second transceiver may capture radar data from a second area. Range resolution data and cross-range resolution data may be derived from the range-magnitude radar data. The range resolution data and the cross-range resolution data may be focused, based at least on the distance data and an antenna beamwidth pattern associated with the antenna transceivers. Data for portions of the first area and the second area that overlap may be anded (e.g. in a stereoscopic manner to improve cross-range resolution).
According to certain other exemplary embodiments, a system for detecting buried or non-buried mines and/or improvised explosive devices is provided. Distance measuring equipment may be configured to track movement of the system. Substantially forward-looking bistatic antenna transceivers may be capable of collecting range-magnitude radar data over two channels. A first transceiver may capture radar data for a first area, and a second transceiver may capture radar data for a second area. A processor may be configured to: derive range resolution data and cross-range resolution data from the range-magnitude radar data; focus the range resolution data and the cross-range resolution data, based at least on the distance data and an antenna beamwidth pattern associated with the antenna transceivers; and, “and” data for portions of the first area and the second area that overlap.